


【J2/JPJA】一个不配拥有名字的沙雕小破车

by solitude_nine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunk Jensen, M/M, 乐队主唱Jensen, 吉他手Jared, 酒后乱性？, 鼓手Misha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitude_nine/pseuds/solitude_nine
Summary: 每次乐队演出之后都会收到一大堆姑娘电话号码的Padalecki和无人问津的Ackles主唱表示真的很受伤所以借酒浇愁 喝醉了就去找Jared睡觉
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 12





	【J2/JPJA】一个不配拥有名字的沙雕小破车

**Author's Note:**

> 废车预警/几乎没有感情线故事线预警  
> 乐队AU  
> 主唱Jensen/吉他手Jared  
> 工具人鼓手Collins  
> 快乐到没有脑袋的不高h酒后乱性小品文

“Jensen，”

Ackles在不知道多少次向那个给自己起名叫Collins的鼓手抱怨，为什么那个长得像未成年的Padalecki每次演出完都有一堆姑娘排着队给他留电话，而自己只有几个看着就恶心的男人来勾搭的时候，那个恼人的波兰姓氏才说到一半，就被面前这个不知道为什么笑起来的混蛋给噎了回去。

“因为那些姑娘都觉得你是个长了张漂亮脸蛋的gay。”

“还是下面那个。”

操他妈的Jared Padalecki，Jensen在摇摇晃晃走出电梯的时候还在骂骂咧咧个不停，不就是个三流吉他手，除了有个大屌之外简直就是一无是处。妈的，就他，还睡姑娘，他看起来就像个姑娘。妈了个巴子，我Jensen Ackles难道不配和姑娘睡觉吗。

Jared打开自己被捶的山响的房门的时候，Jensen一下子摔了进来，他下意识地往后一跳，就看到那颗金色的脑袋落在了他脚边，”A——Ackles？“

“怎么了，”Jensen白痴一样地翻动着他长的不可思议的眼睫毛，“大屌lecki居然没有在和姑娘睡觉吗。”他甩了甩自己晕乎乎的脑袋，朝那张望向自己的脸狠狠翻了一个白眼。“哦哦我知道了，”他大笑起来，“是你的原力把她们都熏跑啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

Jensen笑的眼泪流了一整脸，一边用右手撑着地想把自己从地上弄起来，结果让自己又摔了个狗啃泥。“喂，Pad，大屌怪，”Jensen趴在深灰色的地毯上咕哝着，“把我弄起来。”

Jared相当无奈地把醉的不省人事的Jensen搬到了自己的床上，刚掏出手机来想问问Misha这家伙到底是抽什么风，Jensen就在床上叫了起来。

他要喝水。

Jared不知道Jensen是怎么突然抓住他的衣领，又是怎么突然吻上来的。他那个聪明的脑子在Jensen主动送上门的亲吻里已经关门歇业了，他现在唯一知道的事情就是Jensen在拼命地舔弄他的牙齿。然后他们两个人的舌头缠在了一起。

汽车旅馆的房间好像从来就不缺润滑剂和避孕套，Jared用牙撕开了那个脆弱的塑料包装，然后跪在床上，一边给Jensen口交一边用两根手指给他做扩张。我简直就是个天才，Jared看着Jensen那一副爽的快要上天的表情，心里默默肯定着自己的天赋。

Ackles在他嘴里射了出来，Jared想也没想就全都咽了下去。他抬起身子吻了吻Jensen烫的发红的胸膛，漂亮的主唱滚着喉结，发出了两声含糊的呻吟。哦他喜欢这个，于是Jared几乎是笑着，用牙齿碾起了他的乳头。Jensen的身体开始在他身下色情的扭动起来，可不是嘛，Jared想着，这个Ackles也是个天才。

Jared几乎可以说得上是粗暴地进入了Jensen粉红色的，因为淌着水而变得亮晶晶的后穴。他看见Jensen一下子绷直了身体，嘴巴里也发出痛苦的喊叫，准确地说，是在骂娘，不过很快他就在耸着屁股配合Jared那种缓慢又深入的抽送了。Jared把他翻了个身，加快了速度，Jensen就开始趴在床上高高地翘着他那个雪白的屁股尖叫了。

天哪，Jared听着Jensen一波又一波浪叫声想，他不去拍黄片简直是我们所有人的损失。然后他射了出来。

Jared把Jensen重新放回了床上。他舔着Jensen眼下细小的雀斑，冲着他闭起来的绿眼睛讲出来了一大段赞美诗。Jared对着Jensen那张看起来已经睡着的脸，忍不住讲了实话。他反正从来就不想睡什么姑娘，加入乐队的目的也无非就是要钓到Jensen Ackles罢了。

Jensen抬手拨开Jared的脸，在他惊慌的目光里朝床边吐下去。

不停地呕吐反应好像让他醉醺醺的脑袋清醒了起来。

他妈的。

我叫姑娘给操了。


End file.
